


Stay Awake

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst, F/M, GSW, No Fluff, Soldiers, basically angst, but michael b jordan is too hot to be legal, gunshot wound, ops - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader gets shot and Erik tries to keep her awake





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> MICHAEL B JORDAN IS FUCKING HOT AND HE CAN GET ITTTT OHKY   
> KILLMONGER FICS WILL RUIN ME  
> OMG????

You and Billy had known each other since high school. You got to know Frank through Billy and in Afghanistan, you met Erik. You were intrigued by him but you had far too much ego to accept it. Billy and Frank were going to serve one more tour but you and Erik were leaving soon and he kept bothering you for a date. You wanted to say yes but honestly, the man terrified you. 

 

He dropped targets like it was a game and he enjoyed it as well. You wanted to know his story but there was far too much going to actually look into it so you just decided to admire him from a distance. 

  

* * *

 

It was quiet at night. Quieter than usual, honestly. You woke up to a ringing in your ear. You tried to shake off this feeling of dread but just... there was something off about everything.  _What's going on?_  You bit the inside of your cheek and looked back the beds beside yours

 

You looked through the dusty tent window and the desert that stretched for miles. You stared into the nothingness and then you saw it. Just a glimpse. It wasn't yours to see but you saw it anyway. It was only for a fraction of a second but you caught the reflection of something that should've never been there and then suddenly, there were three others. Your senses blared and you took a deep breath in. 

 

"INTRU-" You tried to scream but two gunshots echoed through the tent, cutting through your shoulder and stomach

 

Within moments, everyone was armed and the sound of bombs and guns filled the air. You inhaled and gunpowder filled your senses. 

 

"Hey, easy there," Billy told you and you nodded, you tried to nod, at least you thought you nodded 

 

It didn't hurt, it just felt... wet. It was really wet. Your shirt was clinging to your skin and it was soaked. You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry but there was no pain. Not even a sting. You could hear people screaming and fighting and explosions happening. You were the only one on the ground. 

 

"I-" Your eyes were going in and out of focus, "I need to help- Frank- Need to he-,"

 

"No, girlie," Erik smiled, "You just stay put for a li'l while, alright? Do that for me," 

 

* * *

 

 

"Erik, I can  _feel_  you eye fucking me from across the room!" You groaned while cleaning your knives

 

"Can you blame him, sweetheart?" Billy chuckled

 

"You stay out of it," You shot him a look as you sharpened your knife, making them particularly pointy and not breaking eye contact with Billy 

 

"All I'm askin' for is one date, Y/L/N," Erik finally spoke up, "What you got to lose, girlie?" 

 

"We're in the middle of nowhere, _darlin_ '," You said sweetly, "I don't have time for your sweet ass in the desert," 

 

"Ah!" Erik laughed loudly, "So, you admit I got a sweet ass?" 

 

"Ugh, don't let it go to your head," You rolled your eyes and went back to sharpening your knives

 

"Lay off the girl, Erik," Frank growled, "She'll kill you and we'll help her hide the body," 

 

* * *

 

You knew you were hurt. Erik was smiling but there was something in his eyes that was just so  _off_. Billy was there. 

 

"Hey, Beau," You tried to reach out to him but you felt so exhausted 

 

You noticed that Erik's hands were on your stomach and shoulder. You liked it when he touched you, you  _loved_  it but right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. It wasn't the time. 

 

Your eyes just felt so fucking  _heavy._

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" You walked into the small bathroom and Erik was hunched over a sink

 

"Nothin'," He quickly covered up his chest but you were better trained than him and you saw the marks that littered his body 

 

"Don't lie," You rolled your eyes, "What were you doing?" You set down your toiletries next to the sink he was standing at, "Erik," You whispered and he removed his shirt 

 

You couldn't help it. You'd read about body scarring but never seen it up close and done so... beautifully. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was on him that seemed beautiful. Your fingertips ghosted over the scars and his breath almost hitched.

 

"Significance?" You asked without shame or embarrassment

 

You all had been in a single camp for so long that it was a miracle that Erik was able to hide his scars for so long already. 

 

"One for every kill," He stated and his chest stood out a little more

 

_He's proud of it_ ,You thought as a smile danced across your lips and you looked into his eyes

 

"You did them yourself?" You looked up at him and he gave you a stiff nod, "They're stunning," 

 

"Really think so?" He cocked a brow and smirked, the way he always did, he melted your heart but  _god_ , he was  _known_  as Killmonger and you getting with him was inviting trouble but then again, you were a rebel, right? 

 

"You gotta wake up, girlie," He caressed your cheek and you frowned

 

"What?" Your brows furrowed 

 

* * *

 

"Wake up, Y/N!" Erik shouted over the explosions and your eyes shot open, "There you are girlie, stay with me now," 

 

"What's going on?" Your head felt so heavy and suddenly the pain came

 

It started as a tight pressure. You could feel the pressure beneath Erik's hands and Billy trying to tape everything up. Everything was moving so slowly. You felt like you'd been lying on the floor for hours. Your back was starting to hurt. You wanted to move but every time you tried to, Erik made you stay still. He was stronger, you weren't going to dispute it but you were more crafty. However, at this moment, you just wanted to go to sleep. 

 

"Ti- so tired," You groaned as your eyelids got heavy again 

 

"Hey, hey, hey," Erik smacked your face softly, "Come on, girlie, gotta stay awake,"

 

"Sleepy," You whispered again and he went out of focus

 

"What about our little date?" He tried to laugh it off, "You know I always wanted to see you in a sexy black number," 

 

"Let- let me sleep," You smiled too, "We'll go- Sleep- Sleep now- Go soon,"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but this was just angst angst angst   
> first time with killmonger  
> leave a prompt!! 
> 
> give me you feedback! hit me up on tumblr! (totallynotashieldagent)


End file.
